Return Of A Long Lost Kingdom
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: Kagome take abuse from Inuyasha. But when a mysterious old friend of Kagome's returns. Will it bring back memories that should have remained dormant or will it bring about a change for the better. New challenges and wild adventure awaits the group as they get to the bottom of the mystery. Rated T to be safe disclaimer at the end


Return of a long lost kingdom

The day was bright and beautiful as the afternoon sun shone in feudal Japan. Inuyasha and the gang where camped out for a few days to allow their new group members to become accustom to the group. You see a few days ago in a battle with Naraku they meet up with Kikyo who Inuyasha said needed protection. Therefore she was now travelling with them and Siori joined soon after because Miroku loved her. The group was resuming travel the next day so everyone was savouring this finale day of rest and relaxation.

Kagome entered the clearing from her herb searching and looked all around the camp "where is my cub Inuyasha?" He looked at her from the tree and scowled "look shard detector I am not in charge of your little kitsune that's your job but I did see him wandering into the forest talking about Rin." Kagome looked mortified and so did Sango and Kirara "how dare you allow him to go alone Inuyasha? If I were you I would do well to remember this injustice." Inuyasha looked at her angrily but couldn't do anything because Kagome merely turned and ran into the forest. Kagome looked everywhere and couldn't find him but as she was running down the path she heard children's screams and a demon's growl and picked up her pace.

Sesshomaru and his brother Bankotsu were looking everywhere trying to find Rin. They had been walking together when Rin had lagged behind and was now lost somewhere. Bankotsu was just as nervous to find his niece as Sesshomaru was. He had begun to travel with Sesshomaru when the other band-of-seven members were killed and Naraku started to hunt him. Sesshomaru being the loving brother he is allowed Bankotsu to become part of his pack, Bankotsu was quick to accept and now traveled with him. Sesshomaru heard Rin scream and ran in that direction only to see a battle already in progress at the location. He saw Kagome in front of his ward and her own kit protecting them as she fought with a power very great. He did observe as one of the demon's claws cut her side but her guard did not wain as she finished the battle with a startling finesse using a weapon Sesshomaru had never seen before. Kagome was at the children's side and crouched in front of them "are you two ok?" Shippo just started crying and jumped into her arms "I'm sorry I ran off I just wanted to help Rin don't leave me mommy I love you and need you." Kagome was sad "no my sweet kit I would never leave you, you are my kit now are you ok?" He nodded and she turned to Rin who had tears in her eyes as well "where are you hurt Rin?"

Kagome looked into her eyes before moving to look at her ankle and noticed the swelling. "Lord Sesshomaru and Bankotsu-sama I see you have arrived and I must tell you that Rin has a sprain in her ankle. I can heal it but you will need to follow me to my camp where I can prepare a soothing tea to help with the residual healing." Kagome had yet to face the lords in her presence but her voice was enough for them to know that Rin needed this and they should do as she says. She turned and bowed "I must ask a favour of you although it is not in my place but another miko now travels with us. Her name is Kikyo and she will attempt to kill Rin to get to you so that you might suffer the way you made Inuyasha suffer. I can try to defend your ward again but then she will not get the medical treatment she needs therefor I need you and Bankotsu-sama to protect me and Rin till I have finished the healing of your cub." Sesshomaru nodded but paused "Kagome your young is also injured." Kagome nodded "I will not let anyone try and hurt Shippo therefor he is safe with me on the other hand Inuyasha will punish me for bringing you to our camp. But lords if you may pardon me I must say I can look after myself now if you would please follow me." They nodded and Kagome lifted Shippo onto her shoulder and lifted Rin into her arms carrying her to the camp.

Upon arrival Inuyasha looked up and started yelling but Kagome turned to Sango and told her to bring her herbs over to her. Sango complied and hurriedly brought them over "good work sis you saved them both." Kagome nodded and set to work making a fire as Sesshomaru entered the clearing he looked at the group in disgust until his eyes landed on Sango who was getting water into the kettle for the tea. He knew that Jaken and A-Un would soon be here with their other companion who he knew would make Sango very happy although Bankotsu was already doing that. Kagome's hand was now glowing as she healed Rin's ankle and after only three minutes she was healed "I wouldn't make her walk too much although it is healed it will be painful for a little while." Sesshomaru nodded and smiled at her slightly as she stood and began to heal Shippo as well. Inuyasha waited until the brat was healed before he drew he fist back and Kagome moved Shippo out of the way.

Just as the blow was about to hit A-Un landed with a wounded Kohaku and Sango was at his side in seconds. "Kohaku oh my god are you ok, Kagome you need to heal him and quick." Kagome nodded and walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest her hand glowed green her eyes closed. She pushed hard on his chest and he gasped for air and Kagome looked weak but continued till he was completely healed. His eyes remained closed for a while until he sat up only to be bear hugged by Sango. "Hey sis it's been a while since I have seen you" Sango smiled and just held him happy tears coming out of her eyes. "You gave me quite a scare there little bro." He smiled at her and Sesshomaru turned only to see Inuyasha strike Kagome in the face before he allowed Kikyo to punch her in the stomach and slap her face. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil how dare Inuyasha hit her when all she did was heal the injured. "I think I would like to continue our journey in this group don't you think that would be acceptable Bankotsu" He nodded and Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome who looked at him questionably

"I would like to know Kagome how did you come by this weapon?" Kagome smiled "I cannot tell you that but I can tell you an old wives tale of a long lost kingdom." Sesshomaru motioned for her to continue and she did "the story begins many years ago in an ancient kingdom that literally went up in smoke. This kingdom was in the farthest corner of the western lands right on the edge of the north and east borders. This allowed them to be a very powerful and trade with both the north and east lands. The king was young when he came to power and easily found his soul mate who was a beautiful young woman about two year younger than him. They had a beautiful daughter who was very close to her parents until she reached the age of thirteen. When she was thirteen her mother gave birth to another girl and so that girl had a baby sister and this was not ok with her. But in the long run it didn't matter because she had decided to start to distance herself from her parents in preparation to rule. A lot went on that year for her because it was also her year to accept her birthright weapon or to deny it and being the rebellious child she decided to deny it and continue her preparations to rule. In doing this though she began to neglect her family in the sense that she was never around them so she did not know her mother was ill and dying. The lord and lady of the west lands came to bless the baby girl with their two sons the younger of the two sons was automatically drawn to the crib. The adults noticed and betrothed the couple despite the age difference, as the lord lady and princes were leaving they promised to visit often and be friends with the king and queen. The younger sister on the other hand spent lots of time with her parents and trained a lot with her father. He taught her how to do many things and her mother loved her singing voice which she used to help her mother deal with the pain of the illness that was threatening to take her life.

The king continued to teach the young girl how to be a great ruler and fighter so that when it was her turn to take the throne she would be fully prepared. Years went by and the queen got weaker and weaker when the young one was ten she sat on the edge of the bed of her mother as she died. "My beautiful daughter I know you will be a fine ruler and a beautiful queen please never forget me and I am sorry I didn't get to see you grow up to be a great ruler but at least keep this pendant." Her mother handed her a red tear shaped pendant "mommy I know if you could be here in person you would but you will be here in spirit with me always." The mother smiled before looking at her husband and telling him how much she loved him "will you sing to me my little one." She asked her daughter the girl nodded and sang the lullaby her mother loved so much with tears in her eyes as she held her mother's hand and saw the light fade from her eyes.

It was sad for a while but eventually the king got over it and began to finish the preparations on his younger daughters training. The older one had returned to the family and was attempting to get back into the position of throne but by this time the younger sibling was a much better ruler and a far better priestess over the next two years the older sibling tried to catch up to her younger sibling never succeeding. This caused a one-sided hate between the two girls so the night before the day of the ceremony for the younger sibling to receive her birthright weapon the older sibling decided to call a demon. She made a deal with this demon her and her sister would go to the forest and he was to attack her and kill her thus allowing the older sister to receive the weapon as tribute. The demon liked this and decided that it was a worthy deal and took it so the next morning she led her sister into the forest and three hours before the ceremony the demon appeared and the older sister ran back to the castle. When the ceremony was about to begin the older sibling went to the birthright chamber went inside to sit beside her father.

The older girl smiled knowing that her younger sibling was dead and would never show up but then at the last moment the girl flung the doors open and stepped into the room. She had a few minor injuries and the father looked at her oddly but as she explained the father ordered his guards to arrest his daughter. Before they could get a hold on her she stabbed the king and he fell the guards were so shocked that the older sibling managed to get out of the room before she set it on fire. The one thing that saved both girls was the paranoia of the king, because the king was so paranoid he had two sets of tunnels one that started in the throne room and the other started in the birthright room. The oldest daughter ran into the throne room and was never seen in the realm again but it is said that she still lives on. The king on the other hand was dying and so with the last of his strength he lifted the cover of the secret passage in the birthright room and called the remaining daughter to his side. She quickly went to his side and knelt beside him, she was crying, "jump down into the tunnel and run to the hid out I have created." The daughter shook her head "no daddy I refuse to leave you here I need you." The king nodded sadly and looked the girl in the eyes "I know and I need you to trust me now ok this place is going to burn to the ground and I don't want you anymore hurt then you already are." He started to lower her into the hole "ok now please remember I love you and will always be with you now take this and make a shrine when you find a mate and me and your mother will be able to speak with you." The girls sobbing got louder and the guards all looked at her sadly they had watched her grow up and hated seeing her upset. "I love you now go" as he said this he dropped her into the hole and she ran down the tunnel.

The following morning the demon lord, lady and their two sons went to the castle to see the youngest daughter and saw the smoking remains of the castle. The younger son fell to his knees and started howling in pain for the loss of his only soul-mate the lady of the west was whimpering as she walked through the whole castle. The lord of the west walked with her supporting her for the loss had weakened his wife a lot, for the girl had told her that she saw the lady of the west like her second mom, it was touching. The older son was hugging his brother to try and comfort him as he tried to deal with the loss and pain I mean to lose a mate is to kill your heart. After that the lady of the west was very sick from the grief and her mate wouldn't allow anyone but their children see her. But at the same time the younger son was even sicker, then his mother, so the brother took care of him and vowed to never allow the girl, if she was still alive, to get near his brother to destroy him again.

It is rumoured that the demon lady and lord are still very alive and she did eventually get well but never lost hope that one day they will find her. It is also said that the girl is still alive and well. As well as her sister and she now travels the land in an attempt to find her sister and avenge her parents. And it is whispered that the now grown prince of the west travels the lands in search of his long lost mate, having heard the rumour and not given up hope, with his brother who refuses to allow him to go on his own in fear that he will become sick again. And weather you believe this tale or not it is now finished and although I believe it you need not for it is only the tale I have told." The group was silent and in awe at her story skills Sesshomaru was looking at her as though he was trying to figure out why that story sounded so familiar. Bankotsu looked at her slightly curious because he had figured it out; Shippo was fast asleep beside Rin who was also asleep.

Sango moved beside her and squeezed her hand in comfort because she knew the truth behind the story and knew how hard it was for Kagome to tell that story. Miroku and the others didn't care so they were already asleep. A few minutes later Kagome looked up and realized how dark the sky was "I need to go and gather some herbs that can only be harvested at night." As she got up she winced in pain from the injury she had sustained Sesshomaru immediately noticed and looked sharply at her. "Why not wait for another night you are injured and have not tended it yet?" Kagome shook her head "my wounds are none of your concern I need to collect these herbs or my pup will soon be very sick and I would rather be dead then allow him to die because of a measly little cut." Sesshomaru was about to go with her when Rin awoke from a nightmare wanting Sesshomaru and so he motioned for Bankotsu to go instead. He nodded and followed Kagome into the woods and when they were far enough away he looked at her. "Why are you hiding your identity form Sesshomaru and the others except for Sango Kirara and your pup I mean it would truly heal him." Kagome was silent till they reached the spot where she was to pick herbs and carefully got on her knees but still winced. "You heard my tale and understood that I did in fact tell you how I got the weapon, even though Sesshomaru didn't understand you did and the others fell asleep. I have caused your family too much pain to re-enter your lives."

Kagome gave him a knowing look as if she was reading his thoughts. "I know you are very protective of your brother although he is very strong. I am also aware that I am the reason for all of your family's pain and for that I am extremely sorry. You heard the story and I know for a fact that if he figures out my identity himself it will allow him less pain. Therefore if you wish to cost him less pain than allow him to see me himself" she glanced at Bankotsu one more time before returning to her work and silently finishing. She stood and they returned to camp in silence and Bankotsu was surprised as Kagome immediately began making the tea. It was clearly quite an ordeal because even in the morning as the sun rose higher she still continued to work on the tea until it was perfect. When Kagome finished it she gently woke Shippo and helped him drink the tea. When he finished the tea he felt all better and was immediately healed.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome forward and told her to hurry up so they could get going. Kagome nodded and got up knowing that if she didn't her sister and kit would be in danger. When they were on the move Kagome was carrying her sword with Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her in hatred as she spoke to Sesshomaru about the things they had heard about Naraku. "Those details are none of his concern wench so shut up. I know you think he can help us but as long as you stay out of my way during the fight then no one will get hurt." Kagome nodded "gomen Inuyasha I will remain out of your way during the fight but I think it wise that we allow Sesshomaru-sama in on the rumours so he may keep his kit safe." Inuyasha turned from her and grumbled before continuing to walk with Kikyo at his side.

Bankotsu could tell that his brother was so close to figuring out whom this strangely familiar girl was but still couldn't put his finger on it. They stopped to make camp when the sun started to set but Kagome didn't rest as she set up the camp with her segregate sister. Sango did what she could to try and help Kagome but in reality there wasn't much she could do Kagome had been setting up camp for so many months now that she had a routine. Kagome told Sango to go relax while she went to catch diner, before she left she looked at Shippo and he smiled at her and she removed something from around her neck and handing it to Shippo telling him to keep it safe before leaving. She had her sword and as she left Sesshomaru walked up to the young kit and asked what it was that Kagome told him to watch. Shippo looked him in the eyes as he told him "two pendants that her parents gave her before they died." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he ran after her as Bankotsu saw him run he knew he was going to get his little brother back and it made him happy.

Sesshomaru had been searching for only a few minutes before he found her and ran at her picking her up and crushing her to his chest in a hug. "How could you not tell me that you were you I have missed you so much and have never given up the search as you can see." He looked deep in her eyes looking for the answer. "I couldn't tell you because I was worried that you brother would get mad that I just invited myself back into your life after I got you and your mother sick." Sesshomaru laughed light in his eyes again. "Kagome I know that you hurt me when you vanished after the fire. But you suffered an astounding loss and I am amazed with how strong you are. Not to mention that you are an extremely generous and forgiving person who puts everybody's needs in front of your own. You have suffered for longer without me than you needed to, if I'd had it my way you never would have suffered. And by travelling with your sister, although she doesn't know she's your sister, and taking her abuse. Has shown me that you are depressed and I can't blame you. You lost your father and then were immediately thrown into this war. It is a lot to go through and then to add to all of that you adopted a kit out of your kindness and love. You have opened my heart and I adopted Rin as a result I love her she is my daughter and I already love Shippo as a son. Sango is in love with my brother and has already agreed to move into the castle with him. I need you and you need me. I will help you raise your son and you can help me raise Rin and I will help you deal with the pain of your past. I love you and will do anything for you so what do you say."

Kagome was speechless for a few seconds. "I don't know what to say I don't understand how you could want me back after I have fallen apart and brought you so much pain. But if you will take me I love you and my heart hurts to be away from you." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome tenderly knowing that she was in emotional pain. He then helped her catch the demon and lead her back to camp.

When they arrived back at the camp Inuyasha looked at them and noticed that they were hand in hand. He exploded in a wild rage and when Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand he grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her towards him and yelled in her face. "How dare you fall in love? You are to be my shard detector and then, when we're done with you, die with honor by allowing us to kill you." Sesshomaru felt his inner demon flare with anger as Inuyasha dared to hurt his mate. "Inuyasha how dare you even touch her you filthy ingrate you have no place in her life but none the less you have forced yourself into her life. She is royalty and although I will not tell you of what noble family I can promise you that you are not worthy of even her very presence. Yet she has chosen to allow you to see her, this alone is a very generous act. Now if you have any honour or dignity of your own you will not only unhand her but you will refrain from hurting her ever again." Inuyasha smiled and even though he let her go he spoke smugly "and if I continue to treat her live the slave she is?" Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he guided Kagome over to him and slightly behind him slipping into a protective stance. "Then I will rip you limb from limb until no one would be able to put the pieces back." Inuyasha just scoffed and left the conversation knowing that he could fight his brother another day.

As night fell Kagome smiled as Shippo fell asleep beside his new sister by the fire with Kirara beside Shippo and Kohaku cuddling Rin. And she was sleeping alone that night but as the night wind picked up she decided to wrap her blanket around the children. And as she settled in for the night a wind blew and she shivered. Sesshomaru, who had been stoking the fire, was at her side in an instant. "Are you cold koi?" Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru lifted her into his lap and kissed her temple. Finally realizing how underweight she was. He also noticed the circles under her eyes telling him that her past and Inuyasha had taken a toll on her. He knew that she hadn't been eating or sleeping enough or at all for a long time. This deeply troubled him and he hoped he would be able to help her get back to a healthy weight. But for tonight he had other plans so that he could surprise his mother and father with Kagome and save her and her segregate family from the abuse of his half-brother. But for now he would let Kagome sleep for a while. Sango smiled as she watched Kagome fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

When the darkness of night was potent enough to hide them doubtlessly Sesshomaru roused Kagome gently. "Wake up my love we are going to the castle so that you, Sango and the rest will be able to live in safety." Kagome smiled "I don't deserve you but you insist that you love me so I guess I lucked out." Sesshomaru was about to argue when she began to get up and when she stood she shivered. Sesshomaru stood and pulled her into his arms again and against his chest.

"No Sesshomaru I have to wake the children then we can put them on A-Un and leave this camp site." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Kagome gently shock Shippo. When he awoke he looked at Kagome who smiled at him. "We are getting away from here ok? We're going to daddy's castle." Shippo nodded and Kagome picked him up in one arm and Rin in the other. Rin had awoken during Kagome's discussion with Shippo and just murmured. "Mommy," as she fell asleep again and Kagome place them on A-un. Sesshomaru had gone over to Bankotsu and explained his plan. Bankotsu agreed that it was a great idea and Sango went to get Kirara and Kohaku. She placed Kohaku on A-Un and Kirara on her shoulder before returning into Bankotsu's arms. And they all took off towards the west.

When they arrived that the castle it was very early morning but the two demons rushed out to see their sons. Bankotsu came forth first to introduce his new family. "Mother this is Sango she is my mate and this is her cat and kit Kirara." Jen looked super happy and hugged Sango "welcome to the family. I am Jen Bankotsu's mother and this is Inutaisho his father." Sango smiled brightly before going inside with Bankotsu and her family.

Sesshomaru moved forward looking in his mother's eyes. "Mother and father I have returned with Rin and the others but I have also brought a few new ones. This is my new kit Shippo; he is very sweet and shy. He was being cared for by a fair maiden who had adopted him. She is here with me and wishes to greet you herself." As Sesshomaru finished Kagome stepped forward and bowed very low towards the royal couple. "Rise young maiden and speak your tale." Jen looked at her as if trying to see into her soul. "Thank you your majesties. I have traveled a great distance to find myself again after a traumatic experience. It haunts me to this very day and I know that I should leave the past where it is but my heart can't. This young prince has saved my lost soul and I am beginning to return to my former self. With all this said I must say. I have missed you my dearest lady I have missed the whole family. I am glade the sickness didn't kill you or Sesshomaru. Inutaisho I apologize for the pain I brought your family." Kagome was silent for a long time before looking into Jen's eyes once again. She saw a sudden realization in those depths. "Kagome, is that really you?" Kagome nodded and Jen ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank Kami that you have been returned to us. Although you are underweight now and haven't slept enough but you have been returned. I declare that you and the others are to rest here for a few days before leaving to kill Naraku." Kagome nodded and smiled as Jen led her into the castle as Inutaisho wrapped his arm around her as well.

Once inside the castle Kagome was taken to the dining room so that she could eat and Sesshomaru sat beside her as she ate smiling the whole time. While sitting there it was decided that the children would stay at the castle and Jen and Inutaisho would stay as well. Jen didn't like that so since they had a few days they sent word to Koga and Ayame of the wolf demon tribe to ask for assistance in the fight. After the word was sent Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their quarters for some rest for Kagome always slept better with him there.

She was asleep for only a few hours but when she awoke Sesshomaru could tell she was rested. It was nice to see and all he seemed to be able to do this day was smile. He was so happy that he had his Kagome back from Inuyasha's abusive clutches and he was ecstatic that she was not to badly injured physically. Although he had to admit that there was certain to be many emotional scars.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome spoke "as soon as Koga and Ayame arrive at the castle we should begin our journey." Sesshomaru nodded and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek. They stayed like this until Koga and Ayame came bursting thru the front door smiling wide. "The long lost princess has returned we have come to aide her in her fight against Naraku." Kagome smiled and came around the corner smiling at them. "Why thank you Koga your assistance will be highly appreciated." Koga looked at her shocked but it soon turned into a smug smirk. "Well if it isn't Kagome or should I call you lady Kagome now." Kagome giggled and smiled. "Kagome will do fine now let's go defeat Naraku."

They approached the castle where the evil man was hiding out and marched forward. The small group continued at a constant pace as they walked thru the many halls towards the camber of Naraku. They walked into the room and Naraku was floating just above the ground smiling at them. "I have waited a long time for you to arrive and I must say you did take your time." His smirk was evil as he looked at every single person in the group in front of him. But the members of the group weren't even fazed they just glared back with equal and greater ferocity.

Kagome shock her head as Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the floating Naraku. Right before Hiraikotsu came into contact with the floating being Kagome turned and shot an arrow behind her. There was a cry and then Naraku appeared behind them. He looked scathingly at Kagome and lunged at her angrily. The group jumped into action and attacked mercilessly at both him and the minor demons being released off Naraku. The battle was long but the group was moving in perfect sync and their attacks were in perfect time.

The battle was fierce and the group was starting to get tired but Naraku made a fatal mistake. "So Kagome you have sure grown since you were that little brat king Daichi had and love so much. You would have ruled that kingdom very well Kagome. Too bad I had to provoke your sister into jealousy. It must have cause you so much pain when your sister kill your daddy dearest using my plan no less." Kagome looked at him in absolute hatred and jumped at him launching a furry of complex attacks. "You are the reason I spent years away from my mate and almost killed him and his mother. You were the reason my father had to sacrifice himself for me and make me feel so guilty that I check out how dare you." At the end of her speech she stabbed down and yelled out as he screamed and was purified out of existence.

Sesshomaru ran to her and pulled her into his arms and they left the crumbling castle. They got to the outside and parted ways so Koga and Ayame could continue their journey and meet up with their pack. The rest of the group continued to the castle and went inside. Kagome gasped and smiled at Jen as she opened the door and pulled Kagome to the backyard. "I wanted to show you something we created while you were all away." Kagome followed willingly and when she was in the courtyard she gasped and fell to her knees tears were flowing down her checks.

In front of her was a shrine devoted to her parents and the guards lost in the fire. Kagome looked at the shrine crying in joy but the scent of her tears got Sesshomaru running out to her side. "Are you alright koi?" Kagome nodded and pointed to the shrine and Sesshomaru looked at it and smiled is parents were the best. Kagome stood and hugged her before running into the shrine and kneeing in front of it but as Sesshomaru sat beside her a weird light began to glow and the whole room filled with light.

When the light died down slightly Kagome saw that it was coming from the pendants she wore around her neck. She heard her name being whispered and looked up. When she looked up she saw the faces of her mother and father. "Mom... Dad what... how" They smiled and hugged her gently. "This shrine was built out of love for you to be able to be with us in some way. And the pendants we gave you were given to you out of love as well. With your magic you seemed to have awakened the power to summon us whenever you enter the shrine." Kagome smiled and hugged her parents back and then left the shrine so that she could go rest. Once inside Sesshomaru took her into their room. "I would like to make you my mate officially would you like that fair lady Kagome." She nodded and allowed him to bite her neck marking her as his so that no other demons would try and mate her.

After all the events of the past and all that has happened in the last two days Kagome was happy truly happy. As she sat in the throne room with the other members of the royal family she knew that no matter what the future held. She would get through it with the love and support of her new family and her parents. Even if her sister came to the kingdom and challenged her she knew that with her new strength she could defeat her.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi except Siori I created her.


End file.
